There is a need for a reliable method of joining a ceramic shaft to a metal shaft where the ceramic and metal have different thermal expansion properties for use under elevated temperatures, high rotational shear force, and under low to high frequency vibration, especially on a long term basis.
Brazing of ceramic to metal is commonly carried out by application of refractory metallization coating followed by brazing using an oxidation resistant ductile brazing alloy. One drawback is that each ceramic product or composition requires a special refractory paint that must be fired under reducing atmosphere at about 1400.degree. to about 1600.degree. C.
Another common practice is to shrink fit the metal member over the ceramic to subject the ceramic to compressive loading. However, the operating temperature may cause the higher expansion metal member to work loose. Articles which overcome some of the problems heretofore experimental with the prior art methods of joining metallic and ceramic members would be an advancement in the art.